Lost in the Woods
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Las palabras duelen. Las palabras son poderosas. No siempre lo que decimos es verdad, pero ¿Cómo saberlo? One shot Sonamy


**Hola, cuanto tiempo sin subir algo nuevo. Pero al fin, tengo nuevas historias. Para quienes visitan mi página en Facebook, anuncié hace poco que subiría una serie de one shots y una actualización de "La pradera de oro". Bueno, he aquí lo que dije que haría.**

 **Subiré un one shot por día durante esta semana y además, un par de actualizaciones de mi fic largo. Si, como pueden ver, me encuentro demasiado inspirada.**

 **Ahora, sin más explicaciones, les presentó una historia Sonamy.**

* * *

La implacable noche se cernía sobre Mobius, borrando cada rastro de luz existente, dejando como únicas fuentes de resplandor a la luna y las estrellas.

En medio de aquellas tinieblas, en un enorme bosque cuya salida era difícil de encontrar y que su ubicación era bastante alejada de Station Square u otras zonas urbanas, aún había seres rondando. O mejor dicho, totalmente perdidos.

\- Vamos Tails ¡Responde! – hablaba uno de ellos a través de un comunicador de muñeca, buscando establecer contacto. Era un erizo azul, no muy alto, con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

\- Demonios – masculló al fracasar en su tercer y ultimo intento de comunicarse con Tails.

\- Pensé que Tails nos sacaría de este lío – habló su acompañante. Una eriza de aspecto adorable y sencillo. Ataviada con un vestido y botas rojas y una diadema del mismo color sobre su cabello rosa que llegaba a sus hombros. Sus luceros verde jade lucían como un par de piedras preciosas.

\- Parece que no será así esta vez – respondió el erizo azul, apagando el comunicador y soltando un leve suspiro de enfado.

\- Sonic – murmuró aquel nombre la eriza rosa – Estoy asustada.

\- Vamos Amy – le contestó él con un dejo de burla en su voz – No seas miedosa.

¿Cómo es que ambos habían acabado en medio del bosque cuando la noche gobernaba el cielo?

Tails los había enviado a localizar una esmeralda caos en ese lugar. Pues, tras la última pelea contra el doctor Eggman, todas las esmeraldas se habían esparcido. Llevaban una semana buscando y solo habían recuperado dos. Si un nuevo hallazgo ocurría en el bosque, significaría que el número de esmeraldas perdidas se reduciría.

A mediodía, Sonic fue hasta aquellos sectores plagados de árboles y arbustos aislados de la ciudad y Amy insistió en acompañarle, pese a que el erizo azul le insistía que era mejor que se quedara con Tails y Silver en el taller, aguardando su regreso.

Y ahora, ambos estaban perdidos en el bosque y bajo las sombras nocturnas.

\- Bien, no tenemos como volver aún – habló Sonic algo molesto, pero no menos optimista.

\- Debe de haber algún camino a Station Square – dijo Amy intentando ser optimista.

\- Si lo hay, no lo encontraremos en esta oscuridad – contradijo el erizo azul.

\- ¿No podemos intentarlo? – insistió ella.

\- Lo que podemos intentar es buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche – dijo Sonic.

Un crujido repentino de ramas y hojas secas los alertó, haciéndolos voltearse con brusquedad.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Amy mientras de un salto se arrojaba a los brazos de Sonic.

\- Oye, suéltame – fue la respuesta indiferente del erizo y al mismo tiempo, la apartó con brusquedad.

Amy bajó la mirada y se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Realmente odiaba cuando Sonic la trataba así, como si fuera un estorbo.

\- ¿Ves? No fue nada – dijo el erizo azul señalando el lugar desde donde aquel sonido atemorizante había provenido.

Amy no le contestó y dando media vuelta, empezó a caminar hacia delante, sin rumbo fijo o plan alguno.

\- Oye ¿A dónde vas? – le dijo Sonic, algo asombrado de su carácter frío y repentino.

\- ¡Lejos de ti! – le gritó ella volteándose y viéndolo con unos ojos llenos de rabia.

Sonic se sintió petrificado al sentir aquella mirada fría y enfadada sobre su ser. Era como si la más helada de las ventiscas de invierno le hubiera atravesado la piel y lo congelara por dentro.

\- ¿Qué te hice yo? – cuestionó confundido.

\- ¡¿En serio me lo preguntas?! – le contestó ella de manera indignada - ¡No lo puedo creer! Llevas años tratándome como si fuera una demente o un estorbo en tu vida. Nunca valoras lo que hago y si siento miedo me tratas como a una niñita. ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti ¿Por qué? – sus comenzaron a ser cubiertos por un velo de cristalinas lágrimas y su voz se fue quebrando con cada letra en su boca - ¿Qué acaso no puedes ver lo mucho que me importas? ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera un estorbo?

\- ¡PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES! – le respondió Sonic a gritos y sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca, arrepentido de sus palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la vergüenza le traicionó. Vio como Amy guardaba silencio. Ella sintió su corazón ser apuñalado y romperse en pedazos. Sus ojos derramaron cientos de lágrimas, pero ni un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Su respiración se hizo lenta.

\- A… Amy… yo… no… - balbuceó el erizo azul mientras retiraba las manos de su rostro, descubriendo su boca.

\- Gracias por abrirme los ojos – dijo Amy mientras los labios le temblaban y su ceño se fruncía. Mordiendo su labio inferior, le dio la espalda a su príncipe de cuento de hadas y echó a correr, cegada por el dolor. El llanto la abrazó con fuerza y sus lágrimas fluyeron como cascadas.

\- ¡Amy espera! – gritó Sonic mientras estiraba el brazo y abría su mano, sin mover un pie de donde estaba. Dejó caer el brazo pesadamente a los pocos segundos y agachó la cabeza. La culpa no le tuvo piedad alguna. Le obligó a caer de rodillas y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Idiota – masculló aquel insulto dirigido a su persona. No podía creer que aquellas crueles palabras hubieran escapado de su boca para apuñalar el corazón de Amy.

Nunca fue su intención lastimarla. Se encontraba en un momento de tensión y no supo pensar con claridad. Aquellas palabras habían resultado ser la peor de sus mentiras. Amy nunca había sido un estorbo o una molestia para él. Aún cuando a veces la actitud de ella podía resultar algo infantil y sofocante.

Ella era una chica dulce, gentil y amable. Y para él, era muy especial. Tenía otras amigas como Blaze o Cream, pero Amy era diferente. A ella la quería de forma diferente.

\- Como pude decir eso – murmuró arrepentido y con aquellos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza.

Las palabras correctas para definir aquel sentimiento que le embargaba al pensar, hablar o ver a aquella eriza eran tan claras como el agua: amor. Pero el orgullo y el temor son los peores enemigos de aquel sentimiento y pueden cegarte, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pie y con total disposición a corregir su error, echo a correr dejando un destello azul a su paso. Debía encontrar a Amy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sus lágrimas caían mojando sus mejillas, mientras permanecía cobijada bajo un árbol cuyas ramas torcidas permanecían cubiertas por un grueso follaje de hojas verdes. El corazón roto en su pecho ardía de dolor y su mente permanecía en un estado de inercia.

\- ¡Eres un presumido! ¡Egoísta! ¡Infeliz! ¡Tonto! – gritó cada insulto hacia aquel erizo con toda la fuerza que su dolor y rabia le otorgaba. Luego, el llanto volvió a sus ojos y a su alma fracturada.

No se percató de inmediato de que una estruendosa tormenta se había desencadenado y que la lluvia caía pesadamente sobre el bosque, mojando hasta el último lugar. El dolor la aislaba de la realidad.

Cuando sintió su cabello mojado y su cuerpo temblar como gelatina, comprendió que la lluvia caía estrepitosamente y que debía buscar otro lugar donde refugiarse.

Levantándose del suelo, aún llorando y sintiéndose frágil y sola, emprendió su camino en la oscuridad.

Las palabras de Sonic le carcomían por dentro y de tan solo recordarlo, sentía que todo se había desmoronado para ella. Ella nunca sería amada por él. Su príncipe la había abandonado en lugar de rescatarla de la torre y la soledad sería su perdición.

Intentando calmar sus emociones para lograr concentrarse, avanzó a paso lento, sintiendo la lluvia sobre su cuerpo.

Caminó un par de kilómetros, disminuyendo a cada paso su energía, y su andar se vio interrumpido al llegar a una pendiente.

No era muy honda, pero era bastante resbalosa y lo que aguardaba al final de esta, no era algo mejor; un conjunto de arbustos espinosos sepultados, cuyas filosas espinas sobresalían.

Habría ignorado y desviado su camino, de no ser porque sus ojos atisbaron algo extraño: unas extrañas marcas de huellas y un camino marcado sobre el barro de aquella pendiente; evidente señal de que algo o alguien había resbalado y caído por allí.

Un terrible presentimiento manifestado como escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Creía sospechar quién se encontraba al final de la lodosa pendiente y posiblemente, entre los arbustos espinosos.

"Espero estar equivocada" deseó internamente con todas sus fuerzas. Armándose de valor y respirando hondo, se dispuso a bajar por la insegura pendiente.

Descendió tratando de escalar, pero a cada intento se resbalaba y llenaba sus manos enguantadas y su ropa de barro escurridizo. Además, las nubes de la tormenta bloqueaban la única fuente de luz disponible: la luna y las estrellas.

A ciegas y con su ropa y cabello hechos un completo desastre, llegó al final de la pendiente, encontrándose con los arbustos espinosos. Caminó entre ellos, sintiendo como las espinas y su filo de espada realizaban su labor de causar leves cortes superficiales en sus piernas y rasgar su vestido favorito.

Amy sentía que su propio dolor la obligaba a seguir atormentándose y que la naturaleza descargaba su ira en ella. Incluso la lluvia parecía intensificarse.

\- ¡¿Cuándo acabará esta pesadilla?! – le gritó al silencio sintiéndose dominada por la rabia.

Aquello cambió muy rápido, cuando un conjunto de relámpagos iluminó el cielo con sus destellos, compartiendo una leve fracción de su luz con la tierra. Esto le facilitó brevemente a Amy el poder ver donde estaba pisando. Solo le faltaban un par de pasos para salir de los nocivos arbustos. Y en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos distinguieron algo que convirtió su corazón roto en cenizas.

Se encontraba sobre la tierra inundada, manchado de barro y totalmente inconsciente y debilitado.

\- ¡Sonic! – gritó aterrada mientras su mente y su corazón roto se batían a duelo. Uno diciendo que lo ignorara y otro rogando agonizante que no lo abandonara.

Este último resultó vencedor. Aquel corazón herido y ya casi muerto, supo que hacer. La eriza se acercó rápidamente a Sonic y comprobó que estaba muy herido. Intentó levantarlo, pasando su mano por detrás de la cabeza de este, cuando sintió un líquido espeso brotar de allí y ensuciar su mano. La retiró al instante y pese a la oscuridad, logró distinguir que era la sangre de su amado.

Sintió como una mezcla de temor, tristeza y desesperación se introducían a la vez en su pecho, quemando su frágil interior. Rompió a llorar a gritos y sus lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia. Con delicadeza, levantó el cuerpo de Sonic y lo estrechó contra su pecho en un abrazo. Entre sollozos, el nombre de aquel individuo se escapaba de sus labios.

La lluvia y el frío intensificaron su fragilidad y le arrebataron hasta la última porción de sus fuerzas, haciéndola perder el conocimiento. Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Sonic y sus últimas lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El calor irradiado por el fuego reconfortó su cuerpo y le devolvió lentamente sus fuerzas. Sus ojos se movieron con lentitud hasta que sus párpados se abrieron con suavidad. La cabeza le dolía y su vista era algo borrosa. Parpadeó un par de veces y paulatinamente su vista se aclaró. Reconoció de inmediato donde estaba. Su habitación. Aquella habitación de la casa que compartía con Tails. La chimenea encendida irradiaba aquel cálido ambiente. Él reposaba sobre su cama, cubierto por aquellas mantas suaves color azul océano.

\- Estoy en casa – murmuró apenas audible.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, provocando que él se volteara a ver. Su reacción brusca hizo crecer su dolor de cabeza, obligándolo a soltar un quejido.

\- Ya despertaste – reconoció aquella voz. Tails.

\- Mi cabeza… me siento mareado – respondió Sonic cerrando los ojos. Sentía que con tan solo girar la cabeza, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

\- No me sorprende – le respondió Tails en tono preocupado – Cuando te encontré en el bosque estabas malherido. Te golpeaste la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó el erizo algo asombrado.

\- Te rastreé con el comunicador que tienes – explicó el zorrito – Los encontré a ambos.

\- ¿Ambos? – se extrañó Sonic.

\- Amy estaba contigo – le respondió Tails sin entender la confusión de su amigo.

\- Eso es imposible – murmuró Sonic para si mismo, pero sus palabras fueron oídas por Tails.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que pasó? – exigió saber el zorro de dos colas.

Un incómodo silencio se aposentó en la habitación, causando que la tensión comenzara a crecer.

\- Todo fue mi culpa – confesó finalmente el erizo – Cuando nos perdimos… estaba molesto y… perdí el control.

\- Sonic… - dijo Tails a modo de regaño - ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

\- ¡Le dije que solo era un estorbo! – exclamó levantándose de golpe e ignorando su terrible dolor de cabeza - ¡Y sé que estuvo mal! No pensé en lo que decía y terminé rompiéndole el corazón.

Tails guardó silencio y una expresión de desaprobación se dibujó en su rostro. La mala costumbre de Sonic de no siempre pensar las cosas, solo le traía problemas.

\- Esta vez fuiste muy lejos Sonic – regañó Tails – Y dudo mucho que con una disculpa se solucione todo.

\- Lo sé – dijo Sonic arrepentido.

\- Será tu decisión - dijo Tails – Pero si yo fuera tú, le diría la verdad a Amy.

\- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser difícil cuando se trata de ella? – alegó Sonic.

\- Es el precio de enamorarse – le respondió Tails con una sonrisa disimulada.

Sonic lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiéndose muy nervioso. Un calor sofocante se apoderó de sus mejillas y su boca quedó sellada como una tumba.

\- No lo niegues – agregó Tails – Te conozco muy bien.

Dicho esto último, se retiró lentamente de la habitación, dejando solo al erizo azul con sus pensamientos enmarañados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Permanecía recostada sobre el sofá de la sala de su hogar. Su mirada se encontraba posada sobre una fotografía que se encontraba sobre una mesa a la derecha del sofá. En aquella imagen, ella y sus amigos, entre ellos Sonic, reían alegremente.

Pero aquella sonrisa se encontraba ausente en el autentico rostro de Amy. Era lo más parecido a que estuviera muerta. O eso era lo que ella sentía.

Después de que Tails los encontró, los llevó en el Tornado X de regreso a su casa. Cuando ella despertó acostada en el sofá, quiso irse de inmediato a casa. Luego de agradecer a Tails por sacarla del bosque, se retiró de allí y corrió a su hogar.

Se sentía cansada, destruida, herida, desilusionada, rechazada. Su corazón nunca más sanaría y debería sentir en su boca el amargo sabor de la soledad.

No quería seguir llorando, aún cuando su alma le pedía a gritos liberar sus lágrimas aun prisioneras. Quería acostumbrarse al dolor del rechazo.

Tres golpes consecutivos en la puerta la obligaron a reaccionar y levantarse del sofá para dirigir sus pasos a la puerta y abrirla, sin ánimos de ver a nadie.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo al ver quien era el visitante.

\- Tú – musitó incrédula.

Sonic se encontraba frente a ella y su acostumbrada sonrisa ahora era una mueca de tristeza.

\- Amy yo… - balbuceó este con torpeza.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! – le gritó ella y se dispuso a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero él fue más rápido y la retuvo antes de que la eriza pudiera reaccionar.

\- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Sonic con cierto aire de autoridad.

\- ¡¿Qué no te bastó con destruirme?! – le habló Amy a gritos y al borde del llanto desesperado.

\- No es lo que crees – intentó explicarse el erizo.

\- No te creo – le dijo Amy con crueldad y se dispuso a darle la espalda y entrar en su casa, pero Sonic la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltearse y verlo a sus ojos color esmeralda.

\- Deberías hacerlo – murmuró él.

\- ¡Dame una buena razón por la que debería escucharte! – le exigió Amy sintiendo deseos de abofetearlo.

\- ¡Lo que dije en el bosque fue una mentira! – le confesó Sonic ya a un paso de la desesperación.

Ambos enmudecieron de golpe y sus miradas permanecieron unidas en una sola.

¿Cómo encontrar una disculpa a lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo perdonar aquellas hirientes palabras?

\- Estaba molesto y presionado. Por eso dije esas cosas – terminó de hablar el erizo azul.

\- Sonic – murmuró ella con tristeza. Sus ojos verde jade se disponían a seguir liberando lágrimas.

\- Tú nunca has sido un estorbo – prosiguió Sonic y su mirada se tornó cristalina – Es solo que…

\- ¿Qué cosa?- interrogó ella al ver que guardaba silencio y no completaba la frase.

Sonic no pudo hacerlo. No se sintió capaz de confesarlo. De decirle que la amaba y que siempre lo haría. Lentamente aflojó su agarre en el brazo de ella hasta soltarla. Una expresión de derrota se dibujó en el rostro del héroe de Mobius.

\- Perdóname Amy – intentó concluir él – Nunca quise herirte como lo he hecho. Y si no deseas volver a verme, lo entenderé.

Tragándose las ganas de llorar y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se dispuso a irse. Se sentía como el peor y el más grande de los idiotas.

\- Sonic – su nombre fue dicho por la voz más dulce que él conocía. Sintió una mano sostener la suya y retenerlo. De reojo, vio a Amy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- No quiero herirte más – dijo Sonic.

\- Entonces, dime la verdad – pidió ella y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Sonic se volteó para verla nuevamente a los ojos. Con ternura, apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y la acarició. Amy relajó su cuerpo al sentir aquella mano sobre su rostro. Lentamente, Sonic se fue aproximando a ella, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de Amy, regalándole un dulce beso que sumergió a ambos en una sensación de calma y ternura.

Amy se abrazó al cuello de él y este la tomó de la cintura, abrazándola con deseo. Su beso se extendió hasta que el aire se les acabó. Se separaron lentamente y una vez más, sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Perdóname por lo que pasó – pidió Sonic con expresión arrepentida – Sé que fui un verdadero idiota.

Los ojos de ella brillaron como diamantes y sus labios aun sentían la dulzura de los labios de su amado. Soltó un suspiro y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Sonic. Las palabras la abandonaron y un silencio asustado la poseyó.

\- Anoche… creí que te había perdido para siempre – le dijo Sonic mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Qué dices? – se extrañó Amy - ¿Por qué?

\- Cuando huiste al bosque, luego de unos minutos, decidí ir a buscarte – relató el erizo y su voz se quebró – Luego, encontré una pendiente… y temí lo peor.

\- ¿Creíste… que yo… que yo había…? – la eriza no se sintió capaz de decir aquella palabra. Muerta.

\- Puede sonar como una estupidez – prosiguió Sonic – Pero eso fue lo que pensé. Así que intenté descender para buscarte y… luego perdí el equilibrio y cuando desperté, había vuelto a casa.

\- ¿Querías… recuperar mi cuerpo? – habló ella sorprendida.

\- Si no te encontraba, estuvieras viva o no… - sus ojos color esmeralda se vieron empañados por gruesas lágrimas - … no habría sido capaz de soportarlo.

\- Pero tú dijiste… - contradijo ella sin terminar.

\- ¡Nada de lo que dije allí era verdad! – alzó la voz el erizo azul y esta se quebró como si fuera una pieza de cristal – Solo existe una verdad. ¡Y es que yo te amo!

Luego de aquella confesión, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Y él no hizo ningún intento por retenerlas.

\- Sonic… - murmuró Amy y acercando sus manos al rostro del erizo, con sus dedos limpió las lágrimas de su amado, sintiendo ganas de querer llorar también.

\- Perdóname – murmuró Sonic mientras tomaba aquellas delicadas manos femeninas entre las suyas y acercándolas a sus labios tibios, las besó lentamente y con ternura, estremeciendo a la eriza. Sus ojos color esmeralda aun derramaban lágrimas.

\- Por favor no llores – le suplicó Amy y sintiendo que se desmoronaba por dentro, abrazó con fuerza a Sonic y ahogó sus sollozos en su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra si, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella y dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre el cabello de Amy, reprimiendo sus sollozos.

El tiempo dejó de correr y se detuvo a contemplar a los dos erizos. A aquel que por reprimir sus sentimientos, estuvo a un paso de perder al amor de su vida y a aquella cuyo corazón atravesó la peor de las tormentas por encontrar el amor.

Cuando las lágrimas se terminaron, las miradas de ambos se encontraron y su abrazo permaneció intacto.

\- No me odies por favor – rogó Sonic aun sintiendo la culpa sobre sus hombros.

\- Si te odiara, no habría ido por ti cuando caíste por la pendiente – le respondió Amy esbozando una tímida sonrisa – Nunca podría odiarte.

\- Eres maravillosa, Amy Rose – dijo él colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de ella que estaba húmeda de llanto. Amy sintió su rostro sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras y aquella caricia en su cara.

\- Déjame compensar cada una de tus lágrimas – le habló Sonic en un susurro y acunando el rostro de Amy entre sus manos, depositó sus labios sobre los de la eriza, sintiendo como ella correspondía a su beso, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. El corazón roto de ella volvió a nacer y el miedo de él se hizo añicos. El amor logró triunfar.

El rojizo atardecer contempló gozoso aquel beso de amor verdadero entre un héroe y su fiel amada, antes de apagarse con lentitud, dándole la bienvenida a la noche.

* * *

 **Y… ¿qué les pareció? Yo no sé que pensar. Es mi primer one shot Sonamy, mi pareja favorita. Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos muy pronto! XD**


End file.
